


The Ringtone

by krislynrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Embarrassed Sherlock Holmes, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Dinners, Mycroft being a dick, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: During the Holmes parents anniversary dinner, Sherlock's phone goes off, revealing an interesting ringtone, much to Sherlock and his girlfriend, Emily's, embarrassment.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	The Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters, I only own Emily*

**What Emily's hair would look like:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.glamseamless.com%2Fproducts%2Fcaramel-honey-sombre-4-6-27-invisi-weft-bundle&psig=AOvVaw2719ayhRh1-F23edPRF_ku&ust=1588962955670000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMjJjLyyoukCFQAAAAAdAAAAABA1)

* * *

"My boys! I've missed you so much!" Mrs. Holmes greeted her two sons, hugging them tight.

"It's great to see you two again!" Mr. Holmes said, his turn to hug his sons.

"Happy Anniversary, Mum and Dad," Sherlock and Mycroft greeted.

"Oh, thank you, boys!" Mrs. Holmes said, pinching their cheeks. She then noticed a beautiful woman next to Sherlock, holding a dish in her hands. "And who is this beauty?" she asked.

"Mummy, this is my girlfriend, Emily. Sweetheart, this is my mother, and my father," Sherlock introduced his girlfriend to his parents.

"Emily Miller. Pleasure to meet you both," Emily said, handing the dish to Sherlock and holding her hand out to the older couple.

"So _you're_ the girl Sherlock's been telling us about!" Mrs. Holmes said, pulling the younger woman to hug her, the hug lasting for a minute.

"Wonderful to finally meet you, young lady. So when's the wedding?" Mr. Holmes asked, shaking Emily's hand.

"And when are you going to give us grandchildren?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"We've only been together for 6 months," Sherlock said, blushing.

Emily sensed her boyfriend's embarrassment, so she changed the topic. "Sherlock told me that you two love chocolate cake, so I made one," she said as she took the dish from Sherlock and held it in front of the older woman.

"Beautiful! And it smells wonderful!" Mrs. Holmes said, taking the dish from Emily and placed it on the table with the rest of the food. "Seriously, Sherlock! Marry her already!" she added.

"And we want grandkids!" Mr. Holmes said.

"Mini Sherlock's and Emily's running around," Mycroft chuckled.

"Mycroft, stop," Sherlock said as he and Emily blushed.

"Make me," Mycroft snickered.

"Ok, boys! No fighting! We have a lovely guest here, and dinner's ready, so let's eat," Mrs. Holmes said as they all went to the table.

In the middle of dinner, Mycroft was playing with his phone, before placing it down, while smirking. All of a sudden, a female moan was heard. It came from Sherlock's phone.

"Sherlock, what was that?" Mrs. Holmes asker her younger son.

"My phone," Sherlock mumbled. He checked it and received a text from Mycroft: _'Hi Sherlock!!!!!'_

"Damn! Emily's quite vocal," Mycroft joked, picking up his phone again while ignoring his brother glaring at him. He decided to be more evil by dialing Sherlock's number.

_'Oh Sherlock! Yes! Yes! Oh! Ohhh!'_

Emily's eyes widened at hearing her own moans.

Sherlock rejected his brother's call. "Mycroft. What did you do to my phone?" he snapped at his older brother.

"What? I thought it would be funny to use one of yours and Emily's sex videos and turn it into your text and ringtones," Mycroft laughed.

"You two make sex videos?!" Mrs. Holmes shrieked.

"Mycroft, you asshole! Stop messing with my phone!" Sherlock yelled.

"If you have more videos, I suggest you delete them," Mr. Holmes said.

"If your phone falls into the wrong hands, they could be leaked!" Mrs. Holmes said.

"I would never leak them. But wow! Who would've thought Sherlock had a porno gallery," Mycroft was laughing harder. "Sweet, innocent Emily? More like, Sherlock's cum-slut Emily!" he added, laughing even more.

"Mycroft! You are disgusting!" Sherlock yelled.

The dinner became a mess when Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, and Sherlock were screaming at Mycroft, while the eldest Holmes brother was laughing and joking around, and Emily was crying. Mrs. Holmes continued to yell at her eldest son until she saw Emily, and immediately rushed to her, holding her, trying to comfort the younger woman.

"I'm so sorry!" Emily sobbed.

"Ssh, sweetie. It's not your fault," Mrs. Holmes assured her.

"I ruined yours and your husband's anniversary!" Emily cried harder.

"You didn't ruin anything, dear. It's Mycroft's fault, not yours," Mrs. Holmes said, gently ruffling Emily's hair. "Sherlock really loves you. And I know you love him just as much. You two are perfect for each other," she added, while wiping the tears off the younger woman's face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Holmes," Emily said with a smile.

"Anytime, dear," Mrs. Holmes said, smiling back while they both hugged each other.

"Go to hell, Mycroft!" they heard Sherlock yell.

"Ok, Sherlock. That's enough. Just think of Emily. Look at her," Mr. Holmes said, grabbing his younger son's shoulder.

Sherlock glared at his brother, but when he turned to face his girlfriend, his expression immediately softened. "Emily, my love. Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," Emily said.

Sherlock smiled and kissed her gently.

"So, Sherlock. What's with the ringtone? And the videos?" Mrs. Holmes asked her younger son.

"Well, the videos, we wanted to give it a try so we made five of them. The ringtone, Mycroft hacked my phone," Sherlock explained with a blush on his face.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Mycroft said.

"It's ok, just don't do that again," Mr. Holmes said.

"And Sherlock, please delete those videos," Mrs. Holmes reminded him.

"Of course," Sherlock said as he deleted the sex videos from his phone, with Emily doing the same with her phone.

"Don't forget to change your text and ringtone," Mrs. Holmes said.

"Got it," Sherlock said.

"Well. Now that that's settled, let's try Emily's chocolate cake!" Mr. Holmes said.


End file.
